The Toon-Night Show
The Toon-Night Show is an adult live-action/animated television series created by Seth MacFarlane and John Lasseter and featuring animated characters from various studios. The series is set in a television studio in Toontown. Format The premise of The Toon-Night Show ''is that Brian and Stewie (from ''Family Guy) are the hosts of a variety show on ACME Studios. The show struck closely to the Muppet Show, House of Mouse, and Muppets Tonight format of various skits (mostly featuring either old Disney/MGM/Looney Tunes cartoons, as well as re-runs of segment episodes of well-known animated series such as Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, The Powerpuff Girls, Phineas and Ferb, SpongeBob SquarePants, and many more) interspersed with some sort of crisis occurring backstage. Characters 'Main Characters' *'Brian Griffin' and Stewie Griffin (both voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - Brian and Stewie serves as the hosts of the show since no one else wanted the job. *'Twilight Sparkle' (Voiced by Tara Strong) serves as the television producer of the show. *'Taz the Tazmanian Devil '(voiced by Jim Cummings) - *'Louis '(voiced by Sergio Di Zio) - Louis (from Wayside) serves as the janitor of ACME. *'The Cogs '(voiced by Frank Welker) - They appear as Bowser's assistant. *'Carl Wheezer '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Carl is often seen in cameos as a backstage crew member and has even made some audience cameos. *'Phineas Flynn '(voiced by Vincent Martella) - The young boy and inventor who shows off his inventions on the show. *'The Fashion Club' - A group of girls that star in "Great Moments in Fashion History." *'Ferb Fletcher '(voiced by Thomas Sangster) - Phineas' brother and assistant. *'Roger Rabbit '(voiced by Charles Fleischer) - A rabbit who serves as Rabbit's assistant. *'Grumpy '(voiced by Bill Farmer) - He serves as the janitor of ACME. *'Kick Buttowski '(voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - Kick does his stunt shows on the show. *Red ( voiced by Ed Skudder) *Blue ( voiced by Zack Keller ) *Lord Tourettes ( voiced by Ben Tuller) *Pink ( voiced by Shea Logsdon) *Stacy ( voiced by Lauren Kay Sokolov) *Raccoon ( voiced by Ed Skudder) *'Yakkity Yak '(voiced by Lee Tockar) - *'Guano '(voiced by Gary Mack) - The scriptwriter of LilyMu who makes cameos as a crew member. *'Xandir P. Wifflebottom' (voiced by Jack Plotnick) *'Toot Braunstein' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Captain Hero' (voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Foxxy Love' (voiced by Cree Summer Francks) *'Candace Flynn '(voiced by''' Ashley Tisdale) *'''Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (voiced by Olivia Olson) - She is Dr.Doofenshmirtz's daughter, Ferb has a crush on her. *'Norm' (voiced by John Viener)- A robot created by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *'Pepper Ann Pearson' (voiced by Kathlenn Willhoite) (along with Nicky and Milo) serves as the production assistant of the show. *'Nicky Little' (voiced by Clea Lewis) (along with PA and Milo ) serves as the production assistant of the show. *'Milo Kamalani' (voiced by Danny Cooksey) (along with PA and Nicky) serves as the production assistant of the show. *'Andie the Squirrel '(voiced by Katherine Heigl) - She makes appearances singing in some acts. *'Squidward Tentacles' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - He is host of the talk show-like segment "Squidward Chat", which he is always interrupted many times by annoying characters. (most of the time, SpongeBob and Patrick and/or Yakko, Wakko, and Dot) *'Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane' (voiced by Tracy Grandstaff and Wendy Hoopes) - Daria and Jane are usually seen commenting on the show from Daria's room. *'Perry the Platypus' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Bill Farmer)- The computer tech of the show who runs the projector that shows cartoons. He often is shown in the club chasing the Road Runner. *'Louis' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - An alligator who is seen assisting Taz in performing some songs. *'Hector Con Carne' (voiced by Phil LaMarr)' - '''He is a dynamic, evil playboy type, reduced to an anthropomorphic brain and a stomach after a gigantic explotion. He is the main antagonist of the show, since he is often shown to try to take over the show. *'Bowser''' (voiced by Scott Burns) - He is the Chairman and CEO of The Koopa Group which bought out the studio. He sometimes join forces with Hector Con Carne. *'Boskov '( voiced by Frank Welker)' - '''A former Russian circus bear, Boskov carries Con Carne's brain and stomach on his body. Some familiar characters from other animated films, shows, and shorts appeared as members of the studio audience. *'Toots the Horn from Bonkers *'''Derpy Hooves from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic *'Baby Puss '''from ''The Flintstones *'Quick Draw McGraw' *'Oggy, Jack, and the Cockroaches (Joey, Marky and Dee Dee)' from Oggy and the Cockroaches *'Wildebeest '''from ''The Lion King *'Gantu '''from ''Lilo and Stitch *'Herbert '''from ''Family Guy *'The Tookie Tookie Bird '''from ''George of the Jungle *'Ape '''from ''George of the Jungle *'Yo-Yo Flamingo '''from ''Fantasia 2000 'Other Characters' Other characters included: *'Mushu '(voiced by Mark Moseley) - A Dragon who serves as the show's announncer. *'Dipper and Mabel Pines '(voiced by Jason Ritter and Kristen Schaal)' '''Twin brother and sister gofers whose uncle Grunkle Stan owns the studio *'Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy''' (voiced by Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Baron Davis, and Jess Harnell) - A group of four vultures that make up their own barbershop quartet. *'Dragon '(voiced by Frank Welker) - A red dragon who has the ability to breathe fire. She also makes audience appearances. *'SpongeBob SquarePants '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - SpongeBob SquarePants the sea sponge who blows bubbles for fun. *'Ed '(voiced by Matt Hill) - A tall, strong, dimwitted boy who works as a security guard. *'Orson' (Voiced by Gregg Berger) - A pig who serves as the captain of the Toontrek *'Wade '( voiced by Frank Welker)' - '''A duck who appears in the" Deep Toon Nine" segments *'May Kanker''' ( voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) She appears in the "At the Malt Shop" sketch co-owning a Malt Shop with her Sisters *'Stacy Hirano' (voiced by Kelly Hu) - She was featured in "The Real World Toons " segments. *'Johnny Bravo '( voiced by Jeff Bennett)'' - ''is the star of "Bay of Watch. *'Professor von Kripplespac - '''a doctor that appeared on "E-I-E-I-O R." *'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz''' (voiced by Dan Povenmire)' - '''A mad scientist who hosts "Tales from the Lab" *'Wendy''' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - The floor manager of ACME Studios who Dipper has a crush on. *'Gary Cahuenga' (voiced by Dave Goelz) - A ventriloquist's dummy with a mind of his own. *'Grunkle Stan '(voiced by Alex Hirsch)'- '''Dipper and Mabel's great uncle and Brian and Stewie's boss at ACME. *'Garfield''' (voiced by Frank Welker) - A rich food-loving cat who was featured in "The Tubmans of Catsmith." *'Mr. Herriman '(voiced by Tom Kane) - Garfield`s''' butler. *'''Trinket St. Blair (voiced by Jenna von Oy) ''- A'' ''singer, she is rich and spoiled. *'Cissy Rooney''' (voiced by Kath Soucie)- A popular airhead, she serves as Trinkets`s flunky, bodyguard, and assistant. *'Soos' (voiced by Alex Hirsch) - A crew member at ACME. *'Zazu' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A bird who leads the Toon-Night Show Band *'Pops' (voiced by Sam Marin) - An eccentric character with a strange fashion style. *'Toon-Night Show Writers' - A group of three butterflies who did the writing for the show. *'Rabbit' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - He serves as the show's stressed-out director. *'Snoopy' (voiced by Cam Clarke) - A dog who serves as the elevator operator and commissary cook. He is often paired up with Tantor. *'Lee Kanker' (voiced by Janyse Jaud) She appears in the "At the Malt Shop" sketch co-owning a Malt Shop with her sisters. *'Marie Kanker' ''(voiced by Kathleen Barr) She appears in the "At the Malt Shop" Sketch co-owning a Malt Shop with her Sisters. *'Ickis''' - A monster who appeared occasionally in this show. *'Tantor' (voiced by Jim Cummings) An elephant who serves as the elevator operator and commissary cook. He is often paired with Snoopy. *'Snookie Blyer' (performed by Bill Barretta)- The host of the game show "Swift Wits. *'Holli Would' (voiced by Kim Basinger) - She was featured in Bay of Watch. *'Zeus '(voiced by Corey Burton) - The God of Thunder who is seen doing every day mundane tasks. Whenever someone angered him, Zeus would strike the person with lightning. *'Craig Bean' (voiced by Jeff Bennett)' - '''is one of the crew members on the show who Pepper Ann has a crush on. *'Blooregard Q. Kazoo '(voiced by Keith Ferguson) *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot '(voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, and Tress MacNeille respectively) Episodes *List of The Toon-Night Show episodes'' Category:Toonking1985 Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:TV-PG Category:Adult shows Category:Mature Category:Adult Swim Category:TV-14